Heat the Hedgehog: Cursed waters part 1
by Chaosbeserker7
Summary: <html><head></head>Heat the Hedgehog goes through life after causing trouble in various locations throughout station square but during that time, Frost managed to follow him by sheer luck and makes a friend that would prove just how far Heat would trust someone he doesn't know. The second fan fiction of the Heat the Hedgehog series. Will be posted in parts.</html>


Prologue:

1 Month ago:

In a dense forest, it was quiet and the sound of the wind is all that can be heard. A single fox prowls to search for it's next meal and hear's a rustling in the grass. The Fox gets ready to pounce on the creature but is startled by something. A light appears out of nowhere and flickers until it gets brighter to the point where it's blinding until something fell out and the light is gone. "Ugh...ouch." The thing gets up and brushes herself off the dirt on her skirt. "Damn it, I hate it when this happens. I fall over like a idiot and mess up my skirt." The female hedgehog said and dust off the dirt on her gloves. "If only I prepared, then I wouldn't have fallen. Stupid Heat, always wanting to make an appearance. When I find him, I'm gonna-" She was interrupted by the hungry fox growling and snapping. "I am already angry as it is so I'll give you a warning." The hedgehog pulls out a hammer and smashed it into the ground from the sharp side. "You don't want to mess with me. Now GO!" She yelled and the Fox ran whimpering. "Now that that's dealt with, now where's Heat." The hedgehog leaves and walks in agitation.

Chapter 1: The mysterious adversary

In a downtown bar. "Whoa buddy, we don't want any trouble." The man was blasted to the wall. The other men looked at the hedgehog and went to help the unconscious man. "What did we do you, we didn't call you anything." The hedgehog looked at the men and spit blood out of his mouth. "I ask you if you seen a hedgehog by the name of Sonic, and you didn't listen so I had to get your attention." He said. One of the intoxicated men stood up and looked at him. "We're gonna call the cops on you and then your screwed." The man threatened and walked towards the phone. He was stopped at his tracks and pinned to the wall. What affixed him to the wall was a small spear of ice. The hedgehog turned and walked to the door then stopped. "If you want them to catch me, they need a name. Remember this name, because this is the only time you will see me..." The hedgehog walked into the light and continued. "My name...is Heat the Hedgehog." Heat jumped out of sight. The pinned man removed the ice spear and went to the phone and dialed 911. "Hello, I'd like to report a assault."

Heat jumped to a fire escape and jumped to the wall. He then started climbing up with the edges of the Windows and made it to the roof. Heat remembered what S said to him. "It happened 15 years ago,... 10 years in that time." Heat sat down on the corner ledge where he stood and looked around at the city. "Where my last clue to where Sonic is was station square, so where is he." Heat asked himself and wondered. "I might not be able to find him before that 10 years are up. Huh, if only I could find another clue." Heat said and got up and jumped from rooftop to rooftop to dive deeper into the city and put some distance from the police.

"Man, I thought that I'd be so bored when there's a lot to do in this city. If only Sonic was around, then there'd be more exciting stuff to do." A pink haired hedgehog said with boredom. "Maybe I'll go buy something at the store deprive me of this boredom." Then she heard something from the dumpster in the alley. She walked toward the sound and called out. "Hello, is someone there." A silhouette came out from behind the dumpster and sneezed, barely falling over if not for the hammer. "Today's just not my day, huh." The hedgehog fell over from fatigue and the pink haired hedgehog helped her up. "Are you okay?"

The two hedgehogs were at the food square in the mall eating pizza. "Man, this pizza is good!" The hedgehog said. "What? You never had pizza before Frost?" The pink hedgehog said to her. "Well Amy, I just never had it before." Frost said then took another bite into her pizza. "Probably you didn't have a pizza place in your last home." Frost stopped chewing her pizza and thought about home. "Home... I wonder how S is doing." Amy saw Frost's concerned face and tried to change the subject. "So, how is living here in station square, isn't it nice." Amy said with a smile. Frost looked at Amy and smiled. "Well let's see, over the last month I've been here I gotta say that hate it because I was lost in the forest." Amy looked at Frost and looked at her with uncertainty. "Why were you in the woods." Frost then looked angry thinking about the subject. "Well it's simple really, I was looking for someone that got me there." Frost said while grasping her hammer. Amy then asked. "Who was it that your looking for?" Frost opened her eyes and smirked. "My-" Frost and Amy heard people running the other way in panic. "What's happening?" Amy said with worry. "Let's find out." Frost jumped out of her chair and asked a nearby person and asked what's going on. Amy got out of her seat and pulled out her hammer which was flat on both ends. "So what's the problem." Amy asked. "Someone is causing a scene in the market place, looking for someone." Frost said in a state of leadership. "Wanna go see?" Frost said with a smile on her face. "Sure, let's go!" Amy answered. Frost pulled out her hammer and they both ran to market place.

"Please, I don't know what you're talking about? Now please stop." A man behind the desk in a men's clothing store was held in the air by Heat. "Fine, but I'm not going anywhere till I find out where Sonic's last whereabouts are." Heat let go of the man and walked out. Heat jumped down to the 1st floor and walked ahead. He then came to a group of people. Heat made a fireball and thrown it above the group and floated it in a circle. The group of people saw it and followed it to where Heat's hand was. Heat clapped his hands to get their attention. "You're welcome for the magic show, now I've got a question for you. Do you know where Sonic the Hedgehog is? Don't try to lie because I know he's here." Heat looked at the group waiting for a answer. "Why do you need him?" Someone in the group asked. Heat smiled and sat on the bench. "Well, no use asking for answers when a question is given." Heat whispered to himself. "He owes me something from long ago, I'm just asking if you know where he is." A business man came out of the group and answered. "He was last seen in downtown from what I've heard." Heat laughed a bit and got up. "Now that wasn't hard wasn't it. It was a simple location question, now I'm gonna leave and you can get back to what your doing. See ya!" Heat walked away from the group. "Now that I got another clue to where Sonic is, I'll finally be able to see just how str- Augh!" Heat was battered to the back fell over. "What the hell is this?" Heat looked behind him and saw only a millisecond of a pink haired hedgehog and then was knocked into unconscious.

Heat slowly went back into consciousness and found himself tied to a chair. "Oh man, my head hurts. What happened?" Heat said half awake. A shadow came in front of Heat and crouched. "What have you been doing Heat? Don't you know that violence in a public place is illegal." Heat's vision cleared and he was looking at Frost. "Frost? Why are... no, this is just a dream, that pink hedgehog is what made me think of you, sooner or later, I will wake up and escape from the kidnappers." Heat said with a smirk And closed his eyes. Frost looked at Amy and Amy started talking. "So who's this... handsome creep?" Amy said blushing. Heat opened his eyes in disbelief. The pink hedgehog moved into vision. "Well, you know how I'm looking for someone." Amy looked at Frost and then At Heat. "So that's him, so who is he, your brother?" Amy looked at Heat and blushed and looked away. Heat started speaking. "Well, I wouldn't say siblings." Heat said with a smirk and looked at her with a face that makes Frost melt. Amy exhaled and blushed like an Apple. Frost saw what was happening and got angry then brought out her hammer. Heat saw the hammer and got nervous. "It's a dream, before she hits me, I'll wake up and I will escape." Heat said and smiled nervously, hoping to wake up. "DONK!" The hammer hits Heat's head and Heat coughs up a bit of blood. "Aughh, why didn't I wake up, unless... it isn't a dream." Heat's eyes narrowed and he looked at Frost. "Maybe it doesn't work most of the time but I still not believe that it's not a dream." Heat closed his eyes and started whispering to himself to wake up. Amy looked at Heat confusingly and looked at Frost's Hammer. "So is he your cousin?" Amy asked. "He's not gonna believe it unless we make him believe it." Frost said and started wondering. "How are we gonna wake him up into reality?." Amy said and when she did, Frost got an idea. "Heat, it's time to wake up and snap out of it." Frost lowered down and kissed Heat in the lips. Heat opened his eyes and looked at Frost in true shock. "Frost would never do that, not in reality or make belief. If she did that than..." Heat processes what just happened. Amy looked at Frost in disbelief. "Frost, what did you-" Frost put up her index finger and explained. "He's not my brother or cousin, he's my boyfriend." Amy looked at Frost then Heat and blushed into a state of a tomato. "Frost, I didn't know he was your boyfriend, I didn't mean to mphf..." Frost covered Amy's mouth and spoke. "I know you didn't mean to, he thought he was in a dream. Now, can you go, me and Heat have something to talk about." Amy stared at Frost and then smirked. "Okay Frost, I'll go and get some pizza for dinner, just for you and your friend to get caught up. Hehehe." Amy giggled and left. Frost blushed and open the door. "It isn't like that, Amy...Amy!" Frost yelled out in embarrassment. Heat was listening to it when he found what was happening.

Chapter 2: Reunion and Disaster

Frost opened the curtains and let some light into the house. Heat was blinded by the light and adjusted his eyes and looked at Frost. "Frost, what are you doing here? You're supposed to..." Frost interupted abruptly and had a tone of anger in her voice. "I'll be the one asking the questions and you're gonna be the one to listen and answer!" Frost yelled and Heat's ears cropped. "First question, why are you terrorizing people?, second question, why did you freeze me to the floor?, third and final question, what makes you think that if you're in a dream, you can flirt with other girls and not expect consequences? Now go." Frost said and Heat looked at her in fear. "I wasn't terrorizing people, I was asking where someone is. I knew if they wouldn't listen to words, than they would listen to force." Heat explained. Frost looked at him and coughed on her arm. "Okay, but don't you think that by doing that you get into trouble with the cops, maybe just by going over there and getting there attention by tapping them on the shoulder would be better. Next questions, continue." Frost said in agitation and Heat obeyed. "I did that to keep you from following me here, guess I was wrong." Frost looked at him frowning. "Well maybe if you notice, you would have saw S break me free and tell me to follow you. Final question, now." Frost said ready to give Heat another bump in the head. "Well... I...thought I was asleep." Heat said nervously. Heat gets another bonk on the head and he coughs up a bit more blood. "Oww, stop hitting me, your the one that knock me out and made me think it was a dream." Heat said agitated and calmed down. "Still why did you kidnapped me and why are you hanging out with this Amy girl." Frost looked at Heat and exhaled. "You know, you are such a child when it comes to consequences. Anyway, if we didn't, the police would've came to arrest you and then you would resist it, then you're wanted by the whole city." Frost said and then she heard a taxi stop, open it's door and closed. "Amy's back, you hungry?" Heat heard his stomach growl and he looked away. "Yeah, sure I'll eat." Frost left the room and closed the door. Heat looked at the door and yell. "Hey! What about me, you gotta untie me." Heat heard frost from the other room. "Use your ice shards, you idiot!" Heat blushed in embarrassment and used his ice shards and cut himself free and left the room.

Chapter 3: Lost in life

Heat was in a state like he was going through hell. "Hey Heat, do you think I would look best in, jeans or shorts along with a skirt." Frost was looking through clothes due to her old skirt all ripped and muddy. Heat yawned due to boredom. He was also being watched by everyone in the clothing store and once in a while someone would take a picture on their phones. "Does it really matter how you look or what you wear?" Heat asked sarcastically. "And what's more important is why you brought me with you when I don't even want to." Heat continued. Frost was looking at Heat like she was going to pummel him. Heat stood up and looked at Frost in nervousness. "Well just so you should know, I followed you into the portal when you used chaos control." Heat got up and took a step closer to Frost. "Well how was I supposed to know where it will take me, it could've placed me in space for all I know." Everyone near decided to leave the store until Frost or Heat left. "Well it was your chaos control that landed me in a forest covered in mud, so the one to blame is you!" Frost said in anger. Heat got furious and yelled. "Oh, so it's my fault that your dress got dirty, well I never knew you came with me. Also, if you so mad at me, why don't you make me buy whatever your getting!" Heat yelled and left to get some time to himself. "Well you don't have any money. You would also just steal it!" She yelled but then realized that everyone was looking at her. Frost smiled embarrassingly and got some clothes. She then looked at it and agreed in buying it. "Maybe if Heat wasn't so mad, he would say shorts along with a skirt, and I would just wear a hoodie." Frost left the store glad to get new clothes but feeling down for what happened. "Heat, why do you always get so angry and leave." She thought but then forgot why she's angry and went to Amy's house.

It was 9:50 p.m., Heat was walking in the cold night as if it intended to. "Heat, why are you so mad all the time." Frost asked. "Because... my parents left me." Heat said angrily. "They left me to live thing called life." Heat remembered that year when Frost asked him that question. He then saw a car pull up into a driveway and saw a mother and father bringing their child into their house. They started talking. "Dad, can I stay up ten more minutes." The child asked his father. "Honey, it's close to 10:00, you need your sleep." The mother said to the child. The father saw Heat and frowned. "Come on, let's go inside." The family went into the house and then looked at Heat again and mouthed "Leave". Heat continued down the road and stopped at a playground. He then sat at a swing and just sat there looking at the ground. He grasped his heart and cried. "Why do I live this life? All I want is someone to care for me... of my own blood." Heat then looked up to the sky. "What's this feeling, is this pain and... is it physical or emotional?" Heat then got up and walked to the bench and laid on it like he did with his couch at home. "Why, why did you leave me, mother...father." Heat then fell asleep on the cold bench, again tortured with the voice in his head.

"So, how do I look." Frost asked Amy in opinion of her clothes. "It looks great Frost, you must have a way with what to wear." Amy said nicely. "So where is Heat?" Amy asked. Frost looked at her in puzzlement. "I thought he was here." Frost said with worry. Amy got up. "Should we go find him, He could be causing more trouble." Frost nodded. "No, he got his information and he's good at finding something to sleep on." Frost then looked outside through the window. "Heat, where did you go?" Frost thought. Amy then looked at Frost and got curious. "Frost, what did you do."

The saga continues... 


End file.
